Pyat Pree
, Qarth | Erschienen in = 4 Episoden (siehe unten) | Fraktion = Hexenmeister von Qarth Die Dreizehn | Dargestellt von = Ian Hanmore |Sprecher = Bernd Rumpf |Gestorben = Lebendig verbrannt durch Daenerys' Drachen. |Herkunft = Qarth }} Pyat Pree ist ein Nebencharakter in der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Ian Hanmore verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Pyat Pree ist ein Hexenmeister aus der Stadt Qarth und gehört zu den Dreizehn. In der Serie Biographie Pyat Pree ist ein Hexenmeister von Qarth, einer Gruppe weiser Männer, die behaupten, über mystische Kräfte zu verfügen. Er und der Rest seines Ordens bewohnen das Haus der Unsterblichen in der florierenden Handelsstadt Qarth. Auch wenn Einfluss und Macht der Hexenmeister im Laufe der Jahre nachließen und sie lediglich als Scharlatane betrachtet werden, die Taschentricks vollführen, so erlaubt es die alte Tradition, dass einem von ihnen ein Sitz unter den Dreizehn zusteht. Pyat Pree beanspruchte diesen für sich. Staffel 2 thumb|300px Die Dreizehn, darunter Pyat Pree, empfangen Daenerys Targaryen vor den Toren der Stadt. Während der Diskussion zwischen dem Gewürzkönig und Xaro Xhoan Daxos greift kein anderes Mitglied des Rates ein, was schließlich dazu führt, dass Xaros Blutschwur die Tore für Daenerys und ihr Gefolge öffnet. thumb|300px Xaro veranstaltet ein Fest für Daenerys und lädt dazu auch die Dreizehn ein, wie es Brauch ist. Pyat Pree begrüßt Daenerys persönlich im Namen der Hexenmeister von Qarth. Er überreicht ihr einen Edelstein und meint, dass sie darin viele Facetten erkennen wird. Als Daenerys den Juwel genauer betrachtet und danach wieder aufblickte, ist ein weiterer Hexenmeister hinter Pyat aufgetaucht und spricht mit ihr. Die Gäste applaudierten ihm und er lädt Daenerys in das Haus der Unsterblichen ein. Danach ziehen sich die Hexenmeister zurück und Xaro entschuldigt sich bei Daenerys für Pyats Auftreten. thumb|300px Daenerys hält sich auf Xaros Anwesen auf, als ihre Drachen aus den Gemächern gestohlen werden. Xaro nutzt den Diebstahl als Vorwand, um die Dreizehn für einen Krisenrat in sein Anwesen zu locken. Pyat Pree offenbart, dass er die Drachen entführt hat. Mit seiner Unterstützung erklärt sich Xaro zum König von Qarth und putscht gegen die Dreizehn. Durch die Magie der Hexenmeister werden alle verbliebenen Ratsmitglieder ermordet. Daenerys und Kovarro fliehen, werden jedoch von einem weiteren Duplikat aufgehalten, das ihr erklärt, dass die Drachen im Haus der Unsterblichen auf sie warten, dort wird sie wieder mit ihnen vereint. Jorah ersticht den Hexenmeister hinterrücks, deren Körper vor ihren Augen verschwindet und nur die Kleidung zurück lässt. Kurz darauf erscheint der Hexenmeister wieder und fragt Daenerys, warum sie noch widersteht. thumb|300px Obwohl Jorah sie warnt, begibt sich Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen, um ihre Drachen zu retten. Sie gelangt allein in das Innere und wandert durch Kammern, die ihr Illusionen vorgaukeln. Schließlich erreicht sie den Raum mit den Drachen und konfrontiert Pyat, der ihr erklärt, dass seine Magie wiedergeboren wurde, als die Drachen geboren wurden. In der Gegenwart der Drachen ist seine Macht am stärksten und die Drachen sind am stärksten in ihrer Nähe. Deshalb kettet Pyat sie in dem Raum fest und will sie für alle Ewigkeit dort festhalten. Daenerys' Gefangenschaft provoziert ihre Drachen und nach dem Daenerys die valyrischen Worte Dracarys sagt, fangen sie an Feuer zu speien und verbrennen Pyat bei lebendigen Leib. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Pyat Pree ein blasser Mann mit blauen Lippen, wie es üblich ist in seinem Orden. Er war einer der drei Gesandten (mit Xaro Xhoan Daxos und Quaithe), die Daenerys Targaryen in der Ruinenstadt Vaes Tolorro aufsuchten und sie nach Qarth einluden. Später bittet er sie, das Haus der Unsterblichen aufzusuchen und erklärt ihr, wie sie in das Gebäude gelangt, ohne sich zu verlaufen. Ein Diebstahl der Drachen hat in den Romanen nicht stattgefunden, ebenso wenig wurde Pyat getötet oder versuchte Daenerys in Ketten zu legen. Zudem ist er kein Mitglied der Dreizehn. Nachdem es Daenerys gelingt, das Haus der Unsterblichen zu verlassen, ist Pyat Pree wütend darüber, dass sie seinen Palast in Brand gesteckt hat. Er zieht ein Messer und bedroht sie damit, wird aber von Drogon, Jhogo und Rakharo aufgehalten. Daenerys wird schnell klar, dass Pyat Pree und die überlebenden Hexenmeister eine Gefahr für sie und ihre Drachen darstellen. Aus diesem Grund hat sie keine andere Wahl, als Qarth schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, verfolgt von Pyat Pree. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Pyat Pree fr:Pyat Pree ru:Пиат Прей Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Hexenmeister von Qarth Kategorie:Die Dreizehn Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Qarth)